


The Ghosts and Demons of Bobby Mackey's

by AbsurdBirdie



Category: BuzzFeed Violet (Short Films), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bobby Mackey's, F/M, Mentions of Abortion, Physical Abuse, Protective Shane, Skeptic Turned Believer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsurdBirdie/pseuds/AbsurdBirdie
Summary: It was supposed to have just been a story. Something spun up through the dark history of Bobby Mackey’s and disturbing human curiosity. Something only used to scare tourists.But as she laid upon the ground of the dark room, Shane trying his best to cease her trembling and calm her hysterics, Sara knew that it had been anything but.





	The Ghosts and Demons of Bobby Mackey's

It was supposed to have just been a story. Something spun up through the dark history of Bobby Mackey’s and disturbing human curiosity. Something only used to scare tourists.   
But as she laid upon the ground of the dark room, Shane trying his best to cease her trembling and calm her hysterics, Sara knew that it had been anything but. 

The whole thing had started out typical enough, and she was even excited to say the least. She’d helped with the show before, but this was the first time Sara would be making an appearance on Unsolved. Sure, she believed the paranormal was a load of bullshit, but she couldn’t stop herself from being fascinated with all the horrific and mind boggling cases of ghosts, demons, and gruesome murders that filled every episode. It was evident that even little Sara had a dark side. 

So they’d entered Bobby Mackey’s, and no matter how many times Ryan persisted that the whole place was off, she’d felt fine. It was just an old bar. Like Cheers with demons, as Shane had said.   
Maybe she’d felt a little uneasy as they neared the more run down parts of Bobby Mackey’s, but she told herself it was only the dark history Ryan had been telling them, that she was only freaking herself out. Besides, all this demon stuff was fake. Right? 

The three were now sitting in what had been a makeshift jail cell during mob times. Sara glanced around the room almost uneasily as Ryan set up the flash light.   
The bricks were now reducing to dust, some parts of the wall completely crumbled away, leaving only a hole in the wall that spouted a great cloud of dust when you blew on it.   
The ground was just dirt and dust mingled together with the effects of age and most likely rat droppings. She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently, hazel eyes looking to and fro around the room.   
It was old. And dusty.   
C’mon Ryan. She thought, readjusting her beanie in a sorry attempt to smooth down her curls.   
She twisted around in her chair again, eyeing TJ the cameraman as he scrolled through his phone, most likely growing just as impatient as she was.   
The flashlight flicked on and she jumped slightly, heaving a small sigh as Ryan cursed. Shane laughed at them both.   
“Sorry guys, one sec,” Ryan sighed.   
“Take your time.” Shane replied with a small roll of his eyes.   
Goddamnit. Sara thought with a feeling of defeat. Shane saw he get spooked. How could she let her mind just psych herself out like that? She was a Shaniac for Christ’s sake and Shaniacs never say die.   
Tilting her head back, she looked up to the crack ridden concrete ceiling, stained and looking as though it was ready to come loose and topple down onto their heads.   
Feeling a small weight on her thigh, she looked down to reveal Shane’s large hand on her knee. She glanced up at him and tilted her head towards Ryan in a mocking manner.   
This fucking guy.   
Shane only shook his head and smiled.   
I know, right?   
She grinned back at him before resting her head on his shoulder.   
“All right love birds,” came Ryan’s mocking tone as he settled down into his seat. The flashlight was now securely in place, and they were ready.   
The rest had gone on smoothly enough, Ryan’s sorry attempts at being serious quickly diminished as Shane began screaming at the air, just daring whatever “demons” the room beheld to plunge them into darkness. Sara laughed along as this happened, at both her boyfriend’s demeanor and Ryan’s frightened and frustrated face.   
This had been a lot more fun than even she had anticipated. 

The final thing they had planned for tonight was the quote on quote “Portal to Hell” where supposedly poor Pearl’s head had been dumped along with the bodies on small animals that had been used for Satanic rituals.   
Y’know. The usual.   
“So we’re all gonna do two minutes alone in there.”  
“Uh huh.”   
Ryan shakily grinned both Shane and Sara, before holding up a coil of rope he’d told them he’d been saving for the last bit of the episode.   
“I wanna be able to be pulled out as soon as something happens so I’m just gonna tie this around me. They used to do this in the Old Testament. I’m gonna tie this around my waist and Shane’s gonna hold the other end. And if I knock on this or if I can’t breathe because something’s choking me in there, if I pull on this rope you’re gonna pull me the fuck out of there.”   
He handed the end of it to Shane, who nodded as Ryan entered the other room.   
“Okay.”   
“Be safe in there Ryan!” Sara called with a small giggle.   
Ryan’s two minutes had been uneventful to say the least. Through the doorway they could hear his frantic ramblings as he spoke aloud in order to calm himself down. Then him cursing at himself for talking to whatever was in the room.   
“Ryan, we got two minutes.” Shane said, glancing down at the timer.   
“Two minutes!?” Ryan cried. “I thought we already did the two minutes!”   
“No, I’m saying we just finished,” came Shane’s reply.   
“Oh I’m good? I can come out—”  
“You’re good! You can come out!”  
Ryan quickly scurried back into the other room to his amused friends. Sara leaned slightly on her hip, smirking at him as he appeared, breathless even though he’d barely walked ten steps.   
“Was it scary?” Shane asked.   
“Yeah it was fucking scary,” Ryan snapped.   
Shane, what with it now being his turn, tightly wrapped the rope around his own waist, jumping a few times to see if it was secure.   
“Okay, I feel safe.” He said with a curt nod, before entering the room. “Going forth into the demon hole.” Sara laughed as he said this, but as he passed the threshold and disappeared into the darkness she couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of anxiety brewing in her chest.   
“You’re on your own!” Ryan called.   
“Alright.” Shane replied.   
She could faintly hear him state: “Hey there demons, it me, ya boy,” but after a while she began to zone out, shivers running up and down her petite form. Things felt. . .different somehow.   
She found herself taking deeper breaths, as though her chest was closing up. From this, her heart began to race, and she hoped it wasn’t as loud as it seemed to her. In order to calm it, she began leaning from one foot to the other, glancing around the room and into the “Portal to Hell” every now and then. God, it almost felt like she was about to have a panic attack.   
That’s when she felt it.   
It was sort of a pressure, like she’d felt when Shane had placed his hand on her knee. This time it was on her midsection, as though someone had placed a hand on her belly.   
She stiffened then, and turned to Ryan, only to see him watching Shane through the doorway. She placed her own hands where she felt something and looked down at them, waiting for God know’s what.   
But the feeling had passed as soon as it had come, and she breathed a small sigh of relief.   
“Hey,” came Ryan’s voice. Her neck quickly snapped to his direction. “Are you okay?” He was giving her an odd look. Well, who wouldn’t when they see their friend practically holding their own stomach.   
“Oh, nothing. I just had a. . .cobweb on my shirt,” she replied with a small smile.   
Ryan nodded, only he didn’t grin back.   
“Sara.” He began. “If you don’t want to go in there you don’t have to—”  
“Ryan I’m fine.” She said curtly, cutting him off. “It’s just darkness and dust in there.” She motioned to the other room. Ryan only glanced back at her and nodded, and that was the end of that.   
The rope gave a small tug. Her eyes immediately looked down at it, then glanced at Ryan. Panic spread across both their faces for a moment, before Ryan laughed and pulled back.   
“Oh you’re trying to fuck with me you—”   
“Yeah.” Shane replied with a chuckle as he exited the room, untying the rope. “No demons in there. This place is cleared.”   
Sara gave a nervous laugh as he said this, her arms tightly wrapped around her. Her nails ever so slightly dug into her waist as Shane smiled goofily at her. She smiled back, though couldn’t help feeling the panic rise in her chest once more.   
What the fuck was wrong with her?   
She quickly tied the rope around her, ending it with a tight knot. She looked up and smiled at the both of them.   
“Alrighty then,” she said. “Here goes nothing.”  
And with a few shaky steps she’d entered the “Portal to Hell.”   
It was dark to say the least, but her eyes quickly adjusted to reveal moldy wooden walls and a disgustingly dirty floor. She shone her flashlight around the room, before giving her night vision camera a little smile and thumbs up.   
She turned around the room, eyeing every nook and cranny she shone her light on.   
Nothing.   
She was about to make a snide remark to Ryan when she heard it.   
“He took it. . .”   
She immediately whipped around behind her, only no one was there. She gasped slightly, though quickly quieted. She didn't need to scare herself nor the others.   
“He?” She whispered, then shook her head.   
Was she literally talking to a ghost right now?   
“Scotty. . .”  
Scotty? Who was —  
A little lightbulb when off in her head.   
Scott Jackson.   
Holy shit.   
“May I ask who I’m speaking to right now?” She asked, a little louder. It only took a few seconds for a reply: a dainty little whisper in her ear.   
“Pearl.”   
Sara froze in fear, shaky breaths barely making it in and out of her. She grabbed the rope, attempting to tug on it, when a piercing pain bloomed in her stomach. She doubled over, groaning.   
“My baby. . .He took it.” The whisper hissed.   
“I kn-know he did that.” Sara said through gritted teeth and she stood up again. “And I’m sorry.”   
“He hurt me like I’m hurting you.”   
“Wh-what?” Another shot of pain, this one far worse. She cried out, sinking to her knees.   
“Sara?” She heard Shane call. “Sara!?”   
She only had time to look up at him when the door to the room slammed shut, locking her in.   
Something wrenched at her curls, dragging her across the other side of the room. She screamed, waving one arm frantically while one shielded her stomach as pain after pain erupted within her.   
“Stop! Please stop!” She cried, tears running down her face. She doubled over again, feeling as though someone was slicing straight through her belly.   
The same pain Pearl had probably felt.   
The whisper had now become a scream.   
“THEY MADE ME GET RID OF IT! I DIDN’T WANT TO! THEY TOOK MY BABY! WHERE IS IT!?”  
“I don’t know!” Sara wailed.   
Something heavy thudded against the door, almost breaking it loose. Still, it held fast.   
“SARA!” She could hear Shane call from the other side of it.   
“Shane!” She weakly cried. “Shane make it stop, make it—”   
“I WANT MY BABY!”   
“I don’t know where it is!” Sara screeched. “Pearl, I’m so sorry!”   
“YOU’LL HANG JUST LIKE THOSE BASTARDS DID!”   
And suddenly Sara was wrenched up from the floor, cold hands digging into the pale skin of her neck.   
All air was closed off. She only clawed at the air in front of her, feeling nothing as she struggled to breathe.   
“Please—” She choked.   
The door kicked open. The screaming went away.   
Sara dropped to the floor right before Shane and Ryan rushed into the room. She could see out of the corner of her eye TJ was furiously trying to turn off the camera.   
Scream after scream burst from her as Shane attempted to take her into his arms. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked around the room, almost as though he wasn’t there. Tears slid down her cheeks as she sobbed, clawing at his shirt in an attempt to bring him closer to her.   
“Sara—Sara!” Shane cried in an attempt to calm her. But still she wailed on, ear piercing cries echoing throughout the room.   
“SARA!” He yelled. Sara heard the crack before she felt the bitter impact of his hand across her cheek. She quieted then, yet the tears still spilled down her cheeks, and she whimpered.   
Shane had never imagined himself ever raising a hand to her. He’d never wanted to, never needed to, but hear he was, holding her in a dark basement with a red mark just now appearing on her cheek.   
In return, Sara only cupped his right cheek with her hand, a ghost of a smile crossing her lips. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she whispered aloud:  
“Where’s the baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic on this site and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
